1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for acting on a still-wet or moist material web, e.g., a paper or cardboard web, with one of a fluid and pasty coating medium in the manufacturing process, and a device for coating the still-wet or moist material web with one of the fluid and pasty coating medium in the manufacturing process.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Processes and devices similar in general to above-noted process and device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,872. In this patent, a coating process and a coating device are disclosed for applying a fluid or pasty medium onto a still-wet paper web. The application of the coating medium is carried out directly onto the surface of the wet material web.
Another similar process and device have been disclosed in unexamined, published German Patent application DE-OS 1 942 348. In this document, a process and a device are disclosed for acting on a still-wet paper web with a coating medium. The coating medium is applied onto the web surface through a wire resting on the material web.
The two above-mentioned processes and devices suffer from the disadvantage that the surface of the coating medium may not be smooth and even, due to either wire soiling or insufficient uniformity in the application.